youtube_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi (Super Mario Bros. Z)
Summary Luigi is one of the main protagonists of the flash series, Super Mario Bros. Z in YouTube. He's the younger brother and sidekick of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario. At the beginning of the series of the Mushroom Kingdom and, on the 2006 timeline, he was racing on a Grand Prix with Luigi against the Wario Bros, when Bowser attacked them, in the 2015 timeline, there was a fighting tournament with th last round being Mario vs. Wario, Bowser still interrupted similarly.. After a long battle, Bowser took a Metal Mushroom and gained the uphand. When he was about to kill Mario, the capsule that contained Sonic and Shadow saved him. Power and Stats Key: Base | With Power-Ups | Base (2015) Tier: At least 8-C, High 8-C to possibly 7-B with power-ups | Unknown Name: Luigi Age: 24/25. 27/28 (Smithy Saga). Height: Same as Luigi Weight: Same as Luigi Gender: Male Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Classification: Human, Fighter, Plumber, Medic, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Marital Artist, Enhanced Combat, Combat Specialist, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Dexterity, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting (With Tanooki Leaf.), Flight (With Feather Cape.) | All previous abilities, Flight, Invulnerability w:c:fcs-vs-battle:Attack Potency: At least Building Level (Capable to somewhat harm the Koopa Bros even without his Power-Ups.), Large Building Level with Power-Ups, possibly City Level (Comparable to the Axem Rangers and can briefly fight Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic.) | Unknown w:c:fcs-vs-battle:Speed: Supersoni'''c (Scaling from Yoshi, who can react to gunfire.) with '''Supersonic+ to likely Hypersonic reactions (Can fight evenly with people comparable to Sonic, who outspeed bullets and missiles.) | Unknown w:c:fcs-vs-battle:Lifting Strength: Unknown w:c:fcs-vs-battle:Striking Strength: Building Class, higher to possibly Large Building Class with Power-Ups | At least City Class, likely higher | Unknown w:c:fcs-vs-battle:Durability: At least Building Level (Scales to Mario). | Unknown, Small City Level w/ Blue Shell (Took no damage from any of Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic]]'s attacks.), Likely at least Small City Level via power-scaling, likely higher | Unknown w:c:fcs-vs-battle:Stamina: High (Can endure massive fights while wounded for a long quantity of time.) w:c:fcs-vs-battle:Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with his hammer, Several meters with fireballs w:c:fcs-vs-battle:Intelligence: Above Average (Due to have above average IQ, He's both a medic and a plumber, He's experienced and skilled into fighting, knows how to drive.) Weaknesses: Cowardice, and would sacrifice his own safety for his brother. Others Standard Equipment: a Hammer, and 1-UP Mushroom. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Green Missile': Can launches himself Head First into his opponent with high speed. *'Thunder Hand': Can punches his opponent with his Fist that is Infused With electricity. *'Lightning Punch': A powerful move that allows him to release high volts of electricity at A opponent. *'Coward Punch': Can aimlessly swings his fists around while running towards a group of enemies. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Spirte Animation Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users